Accidental Love Potion
by Tears Of Youth
Summary: Wormtail, you idiot! When Pettigrew tries to poison McGongall, he creates a powerful love potion instead. Now everyone is after McGongall! Read and Review Plz On Hold
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I own only myself

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated The Truth about Dr. Watson in a while but I'm working on it. Read and Review!

**Accidental Love Potion**

"5 points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall told Neville after he broke his third teacup that day. They were learning how to turn teacups into pitchers and no one (except Hermione) had gotten it right, though they've been though the spell a half a dozen times.

"Neville, clean up your mess and then you may go. Class dismissed." After the students left, Minerva propped down into her seat and held her head. This has to be the worse headache I've ever had, she thought, I'll fix a headache reliever and take it after dinner.

After fixing the potion, she left it to simmer 30 minutes. Once she was gone, a rat slipped though a hole in the wall and changed into a wizard. This should fix her good, thought the figure evilly as he poured a draft of nightshade in the headache reliever. Turning back into the rat, the wizard scurried though the hole and waited for his victim to return.

Thirty minutes later, Minerva returned. The rat waited, his beady eyes shining, thinking of how his Master will reward him for taking out one of the key players in the Order. Rubbing his little paws together, he watched as Minerva took the potion.

As soon as the potion slid down her throat, Minerva realized something was different about the potion. The taste was slightly sweet, not as bitter as a normal headache daught was. Before she could think about what was wrong, Peter Pettigrew was before her on his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch...

A/N: This fic is AU because Sirus is still alive. Thank you to all those who reviewed. YOU ROX! Read and Review, Plz!

Accidental Love Potion

Chapter Two: What's Going On?

"Wormtail!" Minerva gasped, quickly drawing her wand, " What the -!" Wormtail pounced and landed a big one right on her lips. Shocked, she quickly pushed him away, and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Forgive me my Angel!" he begged, kissing the hem of her robes. "I caused you so much pain. Let me make it up to you! I'll take real good care of you. I'll do anything you want, without magic! I can tell you everything about the Dark Lord's plans. Please, let me help you!"he said, gazing up at her with lovesick eyes.

What is going on here, she thought. First the headache potion tasted odd and now this! Casting a body binding spell on Wormtail, she grabbed some powder, threw it into the fire and said, "Albus Dumbledore."

In Albus' study, Minerva's head popped up though the fireplace. "Minerva!" Albus said in surprise. Wasting no time, she said "Albus, Wormtail is in my room. I don't know what is going on, I think he's finally snapped. I think he may have done something to my headache reliever."

"I'll get Severus and Sirus, we'll there soon. Is he secured ?" Albus asked , stoking his white beard. "I have him in a full body bind at the moment," she replied, "Albus, I don't know what is going on. I took the potion, which I' ve brewed thousands of times, but this time it was sweet. All of a sudden, there's Wormtail at my feet , babbling nonsense." "Alright, we will be there."

Turning back to Wormtail, Minerva shook her head and sighed. What is going on? she thought.

The sound of footsteps reached Minerva's sensitive ears. She opened the door and met three surprised wizards. Suddenly, a bad feeling came over Minerva. She looked at Sirus and Severus and thought, Uh oh.

"Minerva, love, you look ravishing tonight," Sirus said kissing her hand and looking at her with the same half dazed, glazed over look that Wormtail had. "Sirus -" she began, but was cut short by, " Get your paws off her, Mutt!" Severus snared at him. "Excuse me darling," Sirus said, smiling at her.

" What's your problem, Snivellus? I was just telling my Minerva how beautiful she is," He said, smirking at Severus. "Your Minerva ! Hardly," Severus snapped. Turning to her, Severus smiled at Minerva and said, "You are beautiful though, darling."

Severus _SMILED _at me, Minerva thought, This night keeps getting more bizarre. What next?

Sirus suddenly reached for his ward, and they were squaring off, Severus and Sirus each pointing their wands at the other. "Enough!" Albus said, bring their attention back to him, "We need to question Wormtail."

What is going on? Albus thought, Minerva seems to be the source of the strange behavior but how and why?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I tell you NOTHING! (runs off crying)

A/N: Thanx to all those who reviewed. As the question of why Albus isn't affected, you'll find out.

Accidental Love Potion

Chapter Three: The Reason

" Minerva, angel!" Wormtail cried, after he was released from the body bind. He crawled over to her and started kissing the hem of her robes. Severus and Sirus, glowered at him and Albus stared at him like he was staring though him.

"Severus, the truth serum please," Albus said, coolly. After being given the vial, Albus tried to give it to Wormtail, but he wouldn't stop kissing Minerva's shoes and hem.

Going on a hunch, Minerva said, "Give me the vial." Albus handed her the vial and she looked down at Wormtail. "Peter," she said, "look at me." His head popped up. "Drink this." He took it out of her hand and drunk the whole vial without thinking.

"Now," she started, " Why were you in my chambers?" "I'm so sorry, my love! I don't know why I agreed to do it!"he said, regret in his eyes, " The Dark Lord ordered me to poison you with hemlock" "Poison me? I'm fine," Minerva said. " How did you try to poison me?" "By putting the hemlock in your potion,"he answered.

"Hemlock in a headache potion?" Minerva said thoughtful. " That's a very powerful love potion," said Severus , breaking in, glaring at Sirus and Wormtail.

Yet Albus isn't affected at all, she thought, he is the greatest wizard of our time! Enough gushing over him, we have a problem. She looked over to the wizards, Severus and Sirus glaring at each other, Wormtail looking at her adoringly and Albus stoking his beard, thinking.

"Well, we need a cure," Albus said, "Severus?" "It will take time to make the counter potion since the love potion is so strong," Severus said, " At least two weeks."

Two weeks, Minerva thought, Wormtail will drive me crazy! Although, if it was Albus...

No! Stop thinking about that! She mentally shook her head. (How do you do that?)

Albus looked over at Minerva, and said "Until then, you will have to stay out of harm's way." and away from the others, he added mentally. He knew it was just the potion, but he still didn't want anyone to steal her attentions.

Dumbledore knew why he wasn't affect. He was already in love with her before she drunk the potion.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

In the Dark Lord's lair, he was seething. That idiot should have been back by now, the Dark Loon ... I mean Lord thought, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

I will sneak into the school, and get rid of her myself.

TBC


End file.
